Lucy
by RainFlower24
Summary: Lucy was a Seki, till she ran away. She thought she was done with the village, until Aki escaped.


Kamisama Dolls

Prologue:

In the past four years since I left the village, I've tried to change everything about me to forget everything that had happened. I left on my thirteenth birthday, leaving the only home I've ever known.

Now at seventeen, you wouldn't recognize me as the timid girl who lost everything after one huge mistake. I lived in Mitaka with an old family friend, attending regular school for the first time.

When I turned seventeen two months ago, I moved to Kawasaki into my own apartment and started a home school program to finish high school. I got a part time job at a café as a waitress down the street for extra money. Everything seemed to be going great, until the day I found out that Aki had escaped.

Part 1

The clock on the wall read 7:02. I freaked as I looked at it, dropping my cup of coffee, spilling it on my kitchen floor. I can't believe I overslept! I was going to be so late; my boss is going to kill me! I ran around my apartment, looking for my left shoe and keys that I couldn't seem to find anywhere.

_Ring, Ring_

My phone went off. I sighed as I looked for it, not knowing who would bother to call me this early in the morning. I found it on the living room table, and I picked it up without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I answered as I struggled to put my found shoe on while holding the phone up to my ear.

"Don't hang up on me Lucy!" A somewhat familiar voice said quickly with a worried tone.

"How did you get my number Sarah?" I asked, my day suddenly ruined. How could she have found me, and why was she calling me? She knew I didn't want to speak to her. Wait, the village doesn't even have phones. She must have had to drive ten miles to the nearest town. This must be pretty important.

"Just because you left the village doesn't mean we're not watching over you. You can't escape the shrine." She replied, and I just rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see. I can't believe that even after I left, they are still watching me. I told them I wanted nothing to do with the village anymore, but they just didn't let a Seki go easily. So much for a normal life.

"What do you want? I'm late for work and I really don't want to talk to you." I told my older sister in a rude voice, but with everything that has happened, there is a reason I don't want to talk to her.

"Aki escaped." She spit out suddenly, but I didn't hear what she said after that, because the phone dropped from my hand. It hit the ground with a bang, and I could hear her asking if I was okay. I fell to my knees, putting my hands to my head as my brain went into shock. How could he have escaped? Where was he going and what does he want?

A bunch of flashbacks flashed through my mind. Us as kids, opening the gates to hell. Kyohei carrying me as I cried and dragging Aki as he tried to get us away from the monster we released. Aki, covered in blood, surrounded by bodies of people he murdered.

I shook my head and blinked, pushing all those memories away. I picked up the phone and cut her off from whatever she was saying. "Where is he?" I asked, knowing I wasn't going to work today.

"We think he is either after you, or is heading to Tokyo to find Kyohei. Wait! Lucy, don't tell me you're going after him! You can't it's too dangerous!"

"Kyohei left the village?" I asked in a small voice, no longer feeling safe. If Aki could escape, than he could find me or Kyohei with ease.

"About a year ago."

"Goodbye sis." I hung up before she could tell me I was making a mistake and that she would come find me if I left my apartment. But she wasn't in control of me anymore.

I arrived in Tokyo around afternoon, starving as hell. I read one of the local papers while I ate at a diner. It said that someone found a dead body in an elevator in an apartment near here early this morning. That was all the proof I needed, Aki was here. Now I just needed to find him, and Kyohei. Couldn't be that hard.

Finding Kyohei's apartment was a different story. It was nighttime when I finally found the right building. I guess you could say that locating wasn't my strongest skill.

I looked up and took a deep breath. I only hoped I hadn't come too late. The shattering of glass caught my attention, and I looked up to see Utao, Kyohei's little sister, fly out of one of the top window. I ran into the building, my worst fears conformed. I skipped the elevator and ran up the stairs, knowing my physical strength would get me to the top in no time. Luckily, that was one of the things that had followed me out of the village.

Once I reached the floor I thought was correct, I heard another sound, almost like something else was being destroyed. Aki was here, I knew because destruction always followed his paths.

I ran down the hall, wondering where they were. I saw a green flash and saw the door blast off, the whole room destroyed.

No one noticed me as I called forward my Kakashi, Koneko, better known as Kitten, but suddenly decided against it. If someone saw it, I would be in huge trouble. After I left the village and quit being a Seki, I was told I would have to give back Kitten. But I faked the ceremony and got out of the village before anyone would notice. I made it so it looked like Kitten was returned, but no one would know until they tried to give Kitten a new master.

"Utao! Kyohei!" I called as I ran forward, hearing Aki laughing as he stood on his doll.

"See you soon Kyohei!" Aki called as he disappeared. I glared at him, and he caught my eye, but only for a second. I don't think he even recognized me.

"Are you two okay?" I asked as I ran up to where they had been thrown on the floor.

"Who are you?" Utao asked, and I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to be a different person than I was back in the village. I was glad she didn't recognize me, not that I was every close to her in the first place. She had been very young when I left the village.

I helped her up without replying, but Kyohei caught on. "Lucy?" He asked in an unsure voice. I looked at him, seeing nothing had changed about him, except maybe that he had gotten a little soft. I can't say I haven't either.

"Good to see you Kyohei. I didn't even know you left the village." I said as I brushed my hair out of my face. "Seems I got here too late. But the rumors are true."

"Aki is back. And it's now dangerous for both of us." Kyohei replied, but then looked at Utao. "The three of us. What are you doing here?"

"I'm living in a town not far from here, but when I heard Aki escaped, I knew he would come here to find you first." I looked at the huge hole in the side of the building that Aki had created. "How are you going to explain that?" I asked as I pointed to it. I heard him sigh, but I saw him hold Utao close to him.

"I don't know."

"So I see that Utao got Kukuri after you got fired." I said as I sat down on the couch. We were at Kyohei's friend Hibino house, her father use to live in the village. Hibino's father had offered for all of us to stay at his house, but I declined, saying I already had rented a hotel.

"Yep." He replied. After the accident, they had decided that Kyohei wasn't a good enough Seki. Only certain people had the natural born ability to control a Kakashi. They locked Aki up since he had started using his Kakashi to murder. I was the only one to keep mine, since they said I was too talented to let go, even after I made such a disastrous mistake. But once I wanted to leave the village, they gave up on me and let me quit.

'Truthfully, I wouldn't think they would let kids so young be Seki after us." I replied as I took a sip of tea. "Why is Utao here anyways?"

"She came to warn me of Aki's escape, and to capture him." Kyohei replied. "Shrines orders."

I tried not to laugh. "No offence, but an untrained Seki to catch Aki? The village is getting more and more pathetic."

"Be quiet!" Utao screamed, and everyone went silent. I don't think she liked me very much.

"Still, Aki is out there, and we are all in danger. Be safe Kyohei." I said as I got up.

"But those guys, they said they caught him and were talking him back to the village!" Kyohei said as he stood up too.

"Kyohei, don't be stupid. We know Aki better than anyone. Do you really think they can contain Aki? He will be back, mark my words." I walked over to the door. "Thanks for the tea. I'm staying in a hotel down the street if you need to find me." I said as I walked out the door into the night.

I heard Kyohei curse behind me. I admit, the three of us are pretty stubborn, but I guess that was what use to make us friends.

"Who are you?" Aki asked from behind me as the wind blew at us.

I turned around from the edge of the building and looked at him with a smirk. "You really don't recognize me, after all we've been through?" I asked, and I saw his eyes grow wide as he realized the truth.

"Lucy?" He asked in a soft voice, his face now twisted in a smile.

"Correct." I replied as I turned away from him and looked back over the edge of the roof, watching the city as the sun set. It was getting darker and darker every minute.

"You've changed a lot since I've last seen you." He said as he stepped closer to me, his hands running threw my recently dyed hair. My hair no longer the light brown it used to be, now a red mahogany streaked with dark purple.

"The last time I saw you was the day I left." I replied as I stepped away from him, not wanting him to get to close.

Back in the village, before I left, every year on his birthday I would go and visit Aki in prison. That's just the kind of friend I was. Even though I hated him, I still couldn't stand the thought of him being alone on his birthday. He would never say anything as I sat and talked my mouth off, but I knew he saw me.

"So you and Kyohei think you can just leave me and go live regular lives." He said with an evil laugh, and I knew what was coming next. He hasn't changed at all in the years since I left.

He raced forward and grabbed both of my arms, pinning them to my side. He pushed me back against the railing of the roof, my feet almost over the edge. He leaned his face closer to mine as he laughed. "You can't get rid of me! You will always be guilty from the sin you committed! The three of us will be stuck in hell together!"

"You're insane!" I screamed back as I pushed him off of me, sending him flying backwards.

"No. The village is." He replied as his Kakashi appeared behind him.

"You know I'm not a Seki anymore! Go home and get out of my life!" I screamed, my temper kicking in. I was pissed now. He had to have known that I had run away by now, and that meant giving up my Seki. I hated how he was always pushing me, to try to get me to break.

He laughed evilly. "You're mad. Maybe you haven't gotten as soft as Kyohei."

"You fooled me once Aki. I made the mistake of trusting you, and I ended up with my parents and little sister dead. I won't ever listen to you again." I said as I turned away from him.

I felt the wind behind me shift, sending it flying towards my back, whipping my hair so it blocked my vision. He sent his Kakashi forward, pushing me over the rail and off the building. I was expecting it, and ignored his laugh as I fell through the air. I didn't scream, but silently summoned Kitten, who caught me before I hit the ground.

Once I touched the ground, I sent Kitten away. I hid as I looked up at the building, seeing Aki standing by the rail, looking confused as he searched for me. I laughed to myself as I ran down the street, hoping to reach my apartment before nightfall.


End file.
